It'll be Fun
by SprungGeoduck21
Summary: Yogfic. When Sjin invites everyone to his Sjindig (sans Strawfingers' trickery), Rythian is skeptical, but Zoey convinces him to come. Stuff ensues. Zoethian. Rated T because Yogscast
1. The Invitation

**It'll Be Fun: Zoey, Rythian and Ravs' Sjindig Story**

A Yogscast Feed The Beast Fan Fiction

The Sjindig without the Strawfingers rubbish. Rated T because Yogscast.

I don't own the Yogscast, blah de blah de blah

* * *

The little plane chugged across the desert sky, buffeted by thermals. Sjin had been flying for some time, as he didn't know the exact whereabouts of his destination. Finally, he caught sight of the clump of buildings that he assumed was Cabertown. He looked down to find a place to land, but his search was interrupted by the unmistakable sound of a gunshot, and of a bullet whizzing past his ear. After letting out an audible gasp, Sjin touched down on a flat expanse of sand near the town. He was dumbstruck. He had shown no signs of hostility, yet someone, presumably Teep, had greeted him with gunfire.

"Jeez, Teep!", said a familiar voice, "That was a bit excessive."

"Rythian?", Sjin asked.

"Oh. Hi Sjin.", the mage replied.

"What the hell was with the shooting?"

"Sorry about that. Teep gets an itchy trigger finger sometimes."

Rythian shrugged, and almost as if on cue, a new voice entered the fray.

"What's going on here?"

"Um, Zoey", Rythian said sheepishly, "Yeah, This is Sjin."

"Hi Sjin!", Zoey replied, "What brings you here?"

Before the farmer could answer, yet another voice made itself hear. A decidedly Scottish voice.

"Oy!, What's going on here?"

Ravs gave the evil eye to the visitor.

"All right, Sjin.", he snarked, "State your business."

Rythian gave Ravs a poke, and Sjin spoke.

"All right, now that everyone's here, I'll tell you why I'm here. I have three invitations to my Sjindig, which will be held at my farm in a week."

"Hold on.", Zoey said, "THREE invitations? I'm not leaving Tee here all alone."

"You know what, Zoey?", Rythian replied, "Tee can go. I don't want to."

Ravs interjected, "C'mon, Rythian. You should go. This'll be awesome. Oh, and Zoey, would Cabertown be safe were it not for Teep?"

Zoey nodded her head, but Rythian still had reservations.

"Who'll be there?", he asked.

"Everyone!", Sjin replied enthusiastically.

"That won't end well.", Rythian noted.

Rythian started nitpicking.

"Dress code?"

"Casual, but everyone'll be there, so don't look too scruffy."

"Food?"

"Anything you could imagine, all you can eat. Oh, and cider. Lots of homemade apple cider."

Ravs visibly perked up at this.

The nitpicking continued.

"Entertainment?"

"Dancing, mini-games, all sorts of stuff."

"How are we supposed to get there?"

"A bunch of people are coming on a big boat. Making a stop near the Crooked Caber wouldn't be too difficult. That's not too far from here, is it?"

Rythian still wasn't convinced.

Zoey spoke.

'Come on, Rythian. This isn't something that happens very often. We'll get to meet everyone, everyone will be happy, there'll be great food, Ravs'll get drunk and we can laugh at him, and, best of all, we'll get to spend some casual time together. It'll be fun."

Rythian thought about it. Getting to talk to Sjin and Duncan without being angry, meeting some new people, making fun of Ravs, and having some quality fun time with Zoey. He couldn't say no to all that.

"Fine.", he said, "I'll come. You're right, Zoey, it will be fun."

"Glad to see we're all on the same page.", said Sjin, handing out invitations, "See you in a week."

* * *

**Author's Note: I already have ten chapters of this written. This is the first. I'll publish more if you guys like it**


	2. Small Revelations

**Someone asked for moar, so here is moar! Over next week, I'll be on school camp, so you guys are gonna get four more chapters than normal come Sunday, one for each evening I'll be on camp. BTW, I can't access FF at school. Just thought you guys would like to know. Enough blab, back to the story**

**Don't own Yogscast**

* * *

Five days. Five days had passed since Sjin had landed near Cabertown, bearing invitations to his sjindig. That meant there were two days to go until Rythian, Zoey and Ravs were to walk to the Crooked Caber, board the SS Whatever, and go to the biggest gathering of people ever seen in the area. Rythian would be lying if he said he wasn't panicking on the inside. He would often compulsively craft bullets for Teep's rifle. He'd call if a safety precaution if you asked him, though. Rythian walked through Cabertown, with a worried look on his face. Ravs signaled that he wanted to talk. Rythian signaled that he didn't. He had so many questions. What would he wear. What the hell was Zoey going to wear (she wasn't telling him)? What if this was some plot by Sjin to get him and Zoey together in one place, before blowing them up? Rythian scratched that last thought. The first time he'd seen Sjin's farm, Sjin had a loaded shotgun in his hands. It he'd wanted him dead, he would have done it then. What was he going to do when he had to take his mask off to eat? What did his face even look like.

"Rythian, what's wrong?"

Zoey. Brilliant. Just god damn brilliant.

"What do you mean, what's wrong?", Rythian replied, "Nothing's wrong."

"I'm not stupid, Rythian. Something's wrong. Let me guess, it's something to do with the party."

Rythian sheepishly nodded, the spoke, "By the way, Zoey, there's something I've been meaning to show you ever since I met you, and I'd rather do it now than at Sjin's party in front of everyone?"

Zoey started to speak, but was interrupted by Rythian ripping his mask off his face.

Zoey was speechless for a little bit.

When she finally spoke, she said, "Wow. You have a face. A real, human-looking face."

"Wait, what? No!", was Rythian's reply, "My face isn't like that. Not at all."

"Look in a mirror, dummy."

Rythian grabbed a piece of glass from Zoey's outdoor work station. It wasn't perfect, but it would do. He let it catch the sun.

"See?"

What Rythian saw shocked him. All the times he had taken his mask off before, he hadn't bothered to look in a mirror. Since he'd last looked at himself, almost all the traces of Enderman in him were gone. All that were left were some streaks of purple on his cheeks, which looked more cool than intimidating. For the first time in ages, he looked at his whole face, and one thought came to him.

_I am pretty damn handsome._

Zoey rushed towards Teep.

"Look, Teep! Rythian has a face!"

"Yeesh", Rythian replied, "No need to make such a big deal of it."

"Did somebody say something about Rythian having a face?", Ravs said out of nowhere.

None of this made any sense to Rythian. How had his face become more human? There must have been something humanizing him, but what? After a couple seconds of thinking, he realized that the answer was right in front of him.

* * *

**A/N: Man, that chapter was pretty crazy. Most fics that consider Rythian's mask coming off make his face look all Enderman and stuff, but I didn't like that. So there.**


	3. Night at the Caber

**Heyo! For you 'Muricans, this is coming out just before you go to bed, and it's technically the second part you'll see on your Friday. But I'm in Hong Kong, and time zones are silly. This is the longest chapter so far, and I think it's one of my best works. Enjoy!**

* * *

A few hours after Rythian's big reveal, Ravs called a town meeting. He had decided that they would leave for the Crooked Caber that day. This would, he assured, remove the problem of being late for the boat, as well as making everything much more comfortable. Rythian and Zoey had claimed Ravs' bed, leaving the Scotsman in a sleeping bag. There was some tutting from Ravs at this, but he eventually agreed.

"All right.", he said, "We leave in an hour. If you haven't decided what you want to wear and other such things, get a bloody move on."

""This'll be great, Rythian!", Zoey enthused, "We'll get to sleep in a bed, in a building, that isn't in a desert, with each other."

Rythian was slightly skeptical, "Won't the bed be a bit small for both of us?"

"Is that a problem?"

Rythian said nothing, but his now-visible face said it all.

No. It wasn't a problem.

An hour later, they were all ready to go. Zoey was saying goodbye to Teep and the animals, which the guys found ridiculous. Teep gestured, and they relented. The man-hug was quick, but heartfelt. Rythian had real respect for the dinosaur. Of all their backpacks, Zoey's was the biggest, as Rythian had expected. He had his thaumium sword on him for self-defense, while Zoey and Ravs had iron swords. They would leave their swords at the tavern. At the party, they wouldn't be needed, or so Rythian hoped. Any fighting at the sjindig would probably be undertaken in a drunken stupor, with fists. Zoey finished her goodbyes, and they set off down the path.

"Ravs", Rythian said with a slight chuckle, "how much are you willing to bet that you'll be so drunk after this I'll have to cary you?"

"Nothing", Ravs replied, "because I would just be giving you money."

"By the way, Ravs, would you happen to have a computer and the internet at the Caber?"

"Of course! It's what all the cool guys have. Duncan, Sips, a few others. Why do you ask?"

"So I can send a picture of my face to everyone. I don't want the shock to hit everyone when I'm actually there."

"Good idea."

After a bit of walking, and a quick trip on Ravs' makeshift ferry, they arrived at the Crooked Caber. They dumped their stuff, and Rythian made for Ravs' room. He sat down at the computer, and went on to YogChat, the chatroom that Duncan had made so that everyone could stay in touch. Before doing anything, he used the webcam to take a picture of himself. He checked who was online.

"Pretty much everyone. Huh. Must all be talking about the Sjindig."

He logged on.

Rythian joined the chat

Sjin: Oh hi rythian. excited 4 2moro?

Rythian posted a picture

Rythian: This is me

A few seconds of silence followed as everyone in the chat took in what they just saw

Sjin: holy shit

LividCoffee: wtf

Honeydew: omg

Nilesyy: mind blown

lomadia: what?

Xephos: this has to be fake. right?

Rythian: Nope. Real as it gets

Xephos: WHAT?

Sips_: Oh my god, you have a face, you magnificent bastard

inthelittlewood: No way!

Rythian: Martyn? We barely even know each other

inthelittlewood: first time we met, you were wearing a mask

Rythian: Well now I'm not

ridgedog: Whoa!

Rythian: Ridge?

Sips_: What's with the purple

Rythian: I'm still a tiny bit enderman. Just not as much as I was when I started wearing the mask

MintyMinute: oh hi guys

LividCoffee: Scroll up

MintyMinute: bloody hell

Rythian: Everyone was a bit shocked the first time, too

LividCoffee: Does Zoey know?

Rythian: Yep. She likes it

Rythian heard Ravs saying that dinner was ready, and logged off.

"How'd it go?", Zoey asked.

Rythian beckoned to the computer, "See for yourself."

Zoey's jaw dropped when she saw the chat log.

"Wow. Everyone was so... shocked."

"I know"

Ravs ruined the moment, "Guys! If you want your dinner hot, get a move on!"

After dinner, Rythian went back on YogChat

LividCoffee: This is like the biggest thing ever

Sjin: It might just be bigger than the sjindig

Rythian joined the chat

Rythian: Hi guys. You have your fun. I'm going to sleep

Honeydew: See you

Rythian left the chat

True to his word, Rythian looked to the bed, to find Zoey sitting on the edge in pajamas.

"When are you going to stop wearing those?", Rythian asked, "They look so childish."

"When you honestly couldn't stand me if I wore them.", Zoey replied.

Rythian took off his pants, the lay down in his scruffy shirt and boxers. Zoey turned off the light. They started tossing and turning, initially for space, but more because it was fun. Rythian pecked Zoey on the cheek, and they settled down.

A little while later, Ravs poked his head through the door, with his bottom half still in a sleeping bag. He saw the two of them in a lazy embrace, close to each other.

"At least they're not naked."

* * *

**A/N: Not bad, huh. This chapter is in celebration of my third follower, and also because I want more review. Why? because they make me feel not like an idiot for posting this. By the way, a big thanks to coldstone4815, my first reviewer, for encouraging me to keep at this. 'Til next time**


	4. The Morning Before

**A/N: In less than twelve hours, there will be a deluge of four chapters coming your way to make up for my absence while I'm at camp. Prepare your butts.**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Morning Before

Rythian woke up, and panicked for half a second when he realized that Zoey wasn't in the bed. He called for her, and a reply came from the bathroom.

"Give me a sec, Rythian, I'm getting dressed for the party"

"Now? The boat's not coming for hours."

"I need to get used to it."

"When are you coming out of there? I need to pee!"

A few seconds later, the reply came.

"Riiiight... now."

The door swung open, and Zoey emerged. Rythian couldn't even pretend to not be impressed.

Zoey wore a dress that hung down to her knees. Only her cybernetic shoulder was covered,her hair had a golden-yellow streak in it, and this was matched in her dress. Her shoes, high heels that weren't ostentatiously high, were the same colour.

Even in this situation, Rythian found reason to nitpick.

"Can you even do subtle?"

Rythian thought for a few seconds. The hugely obvious BARRY project and some of Blackrock's more aesthetic touches had shown that Zoey could not do "subtle".

Zoey broke in to Rythian's thought time, "It's a party, Rythian. One must make an impression."

"You've certainly made an impression on me.", Rythian noted, "Have you eaten?"

"Yes. It's 10am."

"Shit. I slept in a lot."

"Yes you did. The boat'll arrive at 6pm. You should eat something before you get ready."

Rythian heeded this advice, and went to talk to Ravs.

"Have you seen Zoey?", Rythian asked.

"Nope.", Ravs replied.

"I may have wet myself a little. She's utterly gorgeous."

Zoey entered the main area of the tavern.

Ravs was smitten, "Shiiiiiiiiit."

Rythian slapped him, "Zoey's mine, you dirty Scotsman."

Zoey joined in, "That's my Rythian. I'll slap you with the robot arm if you try anything on me at the party."

Ravs slunk in to the shadows, and Rythian grabbed some bread and a glass of water. He ate quickly, and Zoey suggested that they go outside. He agreed, and they went to look out over the water. The sky was clear, and they could see the hill that hid Blackrock Crater. Rythian knew exactly what Zoey was thinking.

"Don't sweat it. We have a new home now. All that stuff is behind us. As is the sun, quite literally. We should go inside."

Zoey nodded in approval, and they came in from the sunlight.

6pm drew nearer. By 5:30, they were all ready to go. Rythian was wearing a purple jacket with a black shirt underneath, dark blue pants, and black trainers. He was trying to look casual and relaxed. Ravs was wearing the least scruffy casual clothes he owned, namely a baggy blue shirt, some black tracksuit pants, and red trainers. Rythian and Zoey both agreed that he looked a bit stupid. As the hour drew nearer, Rythian fumbled with his jacket, simply because he needed something to do. Finally, at 5:50, something happened.

Zoey pointed at the horizon, "There it is!"

Rythian squinted. The boat was not, in fact, a boat. It was a hovercraft. As the craft drew closer, squinting revealed who was on the bridge.

He was confused, "Is that... Sips?"

"Sure is", Zoey said.

"Yep", Ravs agreed.

Rythian realized what was happening. He was about to board a hovercraft, full of people who were about to go to a crazy party, and piloted by Sips.

"You know what they say. Getting there is half the fun."

* * *

**A/N: You know why I concentrate a bit more on what Zoey wears than on what Rythian and Ravs wear? Because stuff. Zoey's also trying to impress Rythian. Also, you may have noticed..**

**Zoey: I'm wearing a red and yellow dress so that mean I'm Katniss!**

**Rythian: (pulls out bow) Look! I have a bow, so I'M KATNISS!**

**Me: Rythian, where'd you get that?**

**Rythian: No idea. I'm Katniss, though**

**Me: Nope, Zoey is Katniss, because she said it first**

**Rythian: Dammit**

**Oh dear. It's happened again.**


	5. Scuba Steve

**For insomniac Americans and early-rising Europeans, here is Chapter 5! Chapter 6 won't be for a couple of hours at least. Hopefully, by that point, while I'm packing my bag for camp and playing Borderlands (download 76% done, yay!), I'll remember to put it up. Spot the big, nerdy Yogscast reference! Enjoy!**

* * *

As the hovercraft approached the island, Zoey could hardly contain her excitement. She, and Rythian, and Ravs too, were going to the Sjindig on an awesome hovercraft! Rythian could barely contain his fear. Here he was, getting on this insane creation of science, piloted by Sips, who, as Rythian knew when Sips took him for a ride in a Sips Co jeep during his time there, had a lax attitude to braking. He was scared.

He spoke quietly, "Zoey, I need you."

"What, because you're afraid of a little hovercraft action with Sips?"

"Yes. That exactly."

"C'mon, it'll be fun. Hovercrafts are powered by giant fans, so they have to be awesome, right?"

"Yeah. At least I've got you."

Ravs interrupted this little fluffy moment, "Hey! What about me?"

"Ravs", Rythian replied, "your job on this trip is to go and talk to Sips whenever I start squeezing Zoey."

"Aye aye, captain."

The hovercraft finally reached the island. For some reason, it had to do a few laps of the lake before Sips parked it.

Sips opened the door.

"Sorry guys. Still a little rusty when it comes to parking this thing."

"Seriously?", Rythian inquired.

Sips ignored him, and moved on, "So that picture on YogChat wasn't fake. You actually have a face, you magnificent bastard."

Rythian confirmed, "Yes. Yes I do."

"Zoey, you look fantastic. Where'd you get all that stuff?"

Zoey blushed, "Thanks. As for how I look this good, Minty gave me some stuff a while back for a special occasion, and I consider tonight pretty special. Teep helped me make it."

"Ravs, you scruffy bastard! If I was any less nice I wouldn't let you on Scuba Steve."

Ravs was interested in that last part, "Scuba Steve?"

"It's the hovercraft, dummy!"

Rythian questioned, "Why's it called Scuba Steve?"

"Well, Steve is a cool name, Scuba is a word you can associate with water, and they both start with the same letter."

Rythian nodded at Sips' questionable naming policy, and they entered the craft.

Sips addressed the passengers, "Alright, that was the last stop. Now that everyone's here, off to the Sjindig. Fasten your seatbelts, mother truckers!"

Rythian scanned the craft. There were no seatbelts. He knew what Sips meant though. The hovercraft already had a bunch of people on it. Zoey had gone off to greet Kim and Minty, who were sitting next to each other in the back row or the three rows of seats in the craft. Simon, Lewis and Duncan sat in the front row, with the main attractions being Duncan's lack of gloves, goggles or a lab coat, and Simon and Lewis' crimes against good taste that they dared to call Hawaiian shirts and Bermuda shorts. Ravs went to sit in the empty seat in the front, while Rythian and Zoey took the middle seats in the unoccupied middle row. Sips returned to the bridge, and left the door open.

"All right, fellas, full speed ahead!"

Rythian squeezed Zoey, but gestured to Ravs that intervention wasn't needed. This was a perfect excuse for one of those moments.

Zoey said, in a slightly strained voice, "Why are you squeezing me, Rythian?"

"Because Sips going full speed in this death trap is a surefire means of getting us killed."

Evidently, Rythian had spoken too loudly, for Sips yelled back at him, "This isn't a death trap. We'll be fine at full speed."

Ravs stood up, with his right hand balled in to a fist.

Sips said, with fear in his voice, "Okay, okay, I'll throttle back a bit. Not too much, though. We still have to be there by seven.

Rythian stopped squeezing Zoey, but not before Duncan could make a witty remark.

"Yet another example of Overprotective Rythian. I must note this down somewhere!"

"Yeesh, Duncan.", Rythian replied, "I like Zoey, and I don't trust Sips behind the wheel of Scuba Sam, or whatever this thing is called."

"SCUBA STEVE!"

"Shut it, Sips"

Duncan said, "You are still a bit overprotective of Zoey. She can handle this."

"Yeah, Rythian!", Zoey enthused, "I can handle this."

She went off to sit with Minty and Kim, despite Rythian's pleading.

"Women.", Lewis muttered..

"I know.", Rythian replied.

Sips spoke yet again, "Okay, we're on a flowing river now. It might get a bit bumpy, so hold on to your shit!"

Rythian wanted to say something about how Sips should be concentrating on driving the hovercraft, but was too scared to say it.

"Rythian.", Duncan asked, "Why are you so scared?"

"I'm gonna give it to you straight. I'm kind of scared of what could happen tonight, mainly, but there are a bunch of other things. Having to get in a hovercraft driven by the worst driver in the entire world just sort of sent me over the edge."

Zoey shouted, even though she was close, "Hey! Why are you spilling your feelings to Duncan, and not me? Did I blow up Blackrock? No."

Rythian interrupted, "Well, you could have stopped it from happening, if you'd been smarter."

"Are you calling me dumb?"

"No, I just- "

"CALM IT!", Simon said impatiently, the first time he'd talked while Rythian and co. were on the boat, "We're riding an awesome hovercraft to an awesome party, and we're all awesome people.. So quit it with the arguments."

Rythian and Zoey stopped.

"So, Duncan", Rythian asked, "how's life?"

"It's good. Kim's my new apprentice, I've been working with thaumic magic- "

Rythian interrupted, "Wait, magic?"

"Yes, magic. Thought you'd like the sound of that. There are some things magic can do that science can't."

"I've always admired your work, Duncan. Combining magic and science to get the best possible result."

"Of course. You've had to use science too, sometimes, like with Zoey's arm, right?"

"Yeah. I just sort of laid the framework for that. The doctors and scientists in Sickbay did most of the work."

"They did a pretty impressive job."

"They had to."

Forty-five minutes later, Sips made another announcement, "All right, ladies and gentlemen, if you look on your left out of some the windows near the front, you should be able to see the Sjindig site. The dock with all the yellow lights on it is where we're parking."

Rythian saw what looked to be some sort of parkour course scarily close to the dock, and wished upon a star that this thing had an auto-park system. As was proven at the Caber, it didn't, but Sips somehow managed to nail the parking. A gangplank descended on the craft's right hand side, and Sips beckoned everyone to come out. The eight passengers of Scuba Steve disembarked, and were greeted by Sjin, holding a clipboard.

"All right, just need to check you're all here.", he said, scanning the faces, "Yep, looks good to me. Alright, guys, welcome to the Sjindig."

* * *

**A/N: THE SJINDIG IS UPON US! Stuff shall happen. Did you spot the reference? The big one, not the obvious one that Zoey makes. That's too easy to spot. 'Til next time.**


	6. This Is Special

**I'm-a baaaack! More power to you guys! Enjoy!**

* * *

Rythian looked around the sjindig site. There was the parkour challenge that he'd thought would be ruined by Scuba Steve. There was an archery lane, and a hedge maze. There was a dance floor with some huge speakers and a DJ booth, which Sips was heading towards. There were long tables of food and drink. Really long tables. If this party was going to go on through the night, at least they had enough food. There were tables, and a bar serving cider. The people not on the hovercraft were there too, namely Hannah, Nilesy, Strippin, Benji, Panda, Martyn and Toby. Rythian greeted Strippin, one of very few people who he assumed hadn't seen the YogChat.

"Hey, Strippin. Wait, why are you not shocked?"

"Seriously? Everyone's seen your face by now. That picture of yours is, like, the most reposted thing on YogChat!"

"Damn right!", Panda interrupted, "Can't tell you how many time I've seen that mug of yours."

"That was to be expected."

"You're looking nice."

"Oh, it's nothing. You should see Zoey. Oh, here she is now."

Zoey spoke, "Hey Strippin."

Strippin was speechless.

He finally spoke, "Wow."

Rythian chuckled, "Same response as always. I get the sinking feeling that Zoey and I are going to steal the show here."

"Is that a bad thing?", Zoey asked.

Rythian shook his head. No. It wasn't that bad.

Rythian was hungry, so before he did anything, he went to eat a pork chop. There was a strangely large platter of them.

"Where'd you get all the pork, Sjin?"

"Oh, I used soul shards to make mob spawners. I have infinite pigs, basically."

"Nice to know.", Rythian muttered, taking a bite.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sips at the archery game, showing off to Zoey. Two questions flashed through Rythian's mind. One, wasn't Sips the DJ, and two, what the hell was Sips doing flirting with Zoey?

He ran to the archery game, where Sips had just nailed the bullseye.

"Sips, what are you doing flirting with Zoey?"

"I'm not flirting, you son of a gun, I'm just showing off my leet archery skills."

"Looked like flirting to me. Zoey, what's your opinion?"

"I think he was being kind of flirty."

"See, Sips?"

"Fine, I may have been flirting."

Rythian decided to show off a bit. Sjin was going to remove the arrow from the target, but Rythian snapped his fingers in Sjin's direction, and said, "Sjin, would you kindly leave that arrow be? I have some showing off to do."

"Alright, then."

Rythian grabbed the bow and an arrow, nocked the arrow, and took aim, holding the bow sideways so that he had better view of the target. He concentrated hard, drew the bowstring back as far as he dared, and fired. In normal circumstances, the arrow would have hit the bullseye. However, since the bullseye was currently occupied by Sips' arrow, it hit that instead.

"I present to you the Robin Hood Demonstration Of Archery One-Upmanship, also known as- "

"Splitting one arrow with another.", Zoey finished his sentence.

"Show-off.", Sips muttered.

Rythian and Zoey laughed, then hugged.

Rythian spoke, "This is special."

"Yep"

* * *

**A/N: So, they're at the Sjindig, and-**

**Rythian: I'm pro at archery, so that means I'M KATNISS! HAHA! TAKE THAT ZOEY!**

**Me: Rythian, that's not a very nice thing to say**

**Sips: Hey, I was the one who hit the bullseye in the first place, so I'm Katniss!**

**Me: Sips, you're in on this too?**

**Rythian: He isn't meant to be, so I guess that makes me Katniss?**

**Me: Fine**

**I hate Rythian so much. Zoey's only been Katniss for two chapters, for crying out loud! Next chapter should be out very soon. 'Til next time.**


	7. Guy Time

**Heyo! This chapter is short, but kinda sweet. i also make a not-so-subtle dig at people who ship Sjips. Enjoy!**

* * *

After the short embrace, Rythian spoke.

"Wan't to dance, Zoey?"

"Sure", she said, only to be interrupted by the sight of Hannah, Minty and Kim dancing. She decided to join them, leaving Rythian holding nothing. He sighed.

"Women.", Lewis muttered, for the second time that evening.

"I know. By the way, if you've got something going on with Hannah, why doesn't she work at Honeydew Inc?"

"Romance shouldn't get in the way of business. Evidently, nobody told you."

"Zoey's helpful, not to mention that she humanized me and saved me from insanity."

"What do you mean, humanized?"

"I put my mask on pretty much immediately after I arrived at Sips Co. Back then, my face was a scarred, black and purple mess. Evidently, love destroyed the Enderman in me."

"Yeah.", Sips said, having joined the two men, "Your face looked awful first time I saw it. Hey. I just had an idea for a fun game."

"What?", Rythian asked.

"Let's each grab a bottle of cider and head in to the maze. Each time you hit a dead end, take a swig. When you run out, holler. Last one to finish the cider wins."

Lewis and Rythian nodded, bartered with Sjin till they all had a bottle of cider, and headed in to the maze.

Twenty minutes later, three quite drunk men emerged from the maze. It was only 8pm. Duncan emerged from the shadows.

"I caught the whole thing on video."

"How?", Rythian asked.

Duncan held up a thin silver rectangle of metal.

"My newest creation, and the first product of Duncan Consumer Technologies, the dPhone."

"What the bloody hell is a dPhone?", Lewis asked.

"It's a mobile phone, but it's so much more than a mobile phone. It can browse the Internet, it can send messages, it can take pictures and videos, it can run games, all sorts of stuff."

"I always felt that Sips Co needed a games division, and now there are two platforms to develop for.", Sips enthused.

This talk of technology and business was cut short by the arrival of Hannah, who said, 'You guys are very drunk, aren't you?"

Rythian nodded sheepishly, "Just don't tell Zoey. She'll kill me."

"Fine.", Hannah said, exasperated.

"Thank god.", Rythian muttered.

"Glad I don't have someone in my life.", Sips said.

"What about Sjin?", Lewis joked.

"F*ck you."

The three drunk men went off to do.. something. They didn't know what. All they knew was that it would be fun. Rythian wondered what Zoey was doing with all the girls. He felt that it would be awkward to find out, and followed Lewis and Sips to the parkour challenge.

* * *

**A/N: Hehehehe. If you ship Sjips, pleeeeeease don't kill me. 'Til next time.**


	8. Girl Time

**Spammin' chapters at you guys, because I don't break promises. More silly Sjindig stuff happens in this chapter Enjoy!**

* * *

By this point, Zoey, Minty and Kim were bored of dancing. Hannah returned from whatever she was doing.

"Lewis, Sips and Rythian are all drunk."

"It''s only eight!", Zoey yelled.

"I knew you would kill him."

"I'm not going to kill him. I'm just going to repeatedly slap him with my robot hand."

"Fate worse than death.", Minty chuckled.

"Look", Kim said, "they're trying to do the parkour challenge."

"Filming this.", Duncan said out of nowhere.

"How?", Hannah asked.

"With this", he said, holding up a metal rectangle, "the very first dPhone, my first consumer product."

"It's a phone with a touch screen. Big deal.", Minty muttered.

"Oh, but it's so much more than a phone. It's also a computer with internet, a music player, a camcorder, and a games platform."

"Wow.", Zoey said, "Can I buy one?"

"As soon as I get back to my castle, yes, you will be able to buy one."

"How much?"

"Ten diamonds or friendship."

Zoey chuckled, then motioned for Duncan to go and film the boys' utter idiocy somewhere else.

"Hey.", Kim asked, "What's Rythian doing having spasms in the water over there?"

Zoey replied, "The water tickles him, he's not the best swimmer, and he's drunk. We're gonna see a lot of that."

And it's never going to stop being funny.", said Minty, in between fits of laughter.

"Someone should probably get a towel for them.", Kim suggested.

"Nah.", Zoey chuckled.

Sips floundered in the water, while Rythian, still shaking slightly, ascended the sequoia tree. When he reached the top, he let out a victory shout, which everyone heard, before doing a double backflip in to the water. Zoey ran to him.

"Ryth, you idiot, you could have died. I don't know what I'd have done without you."

"But that double backflip!"

"Yeah, that was pretty awesome."

Lewis joined them.

"Rythian, that was awesome. Nice one, man.", he said, sounding quite drunk.

"What time is it?", Rythian asked.

"8:30.", Zoey replied.

Sips, having climbed out of the water, said, "Nobody's even going near Scuba Steve till at least 6:30 tomorrow morning.

"Yeah, we're gonna be up all night, aren't we?", Rythian muttered.

Zoey held him close, and said softly, "Let's make the most of it, then."

"Yeah, let's do that. Now, about that dance."

* * *

**A/N: Aggh, the fluffiness of those last two lines of dialogue. It's so fluffy, I'm gonna die!**

**See? This is the amount of fluff I can handle. Namely not much. Hope you liked the chapter=spam, because I'm off to camp. 'Til next time.**


	9. Passive Aggression

**Oh god, I am so sorry about the lateness of this. I have spent every living moment since getting back from camp with friends. Normal service is resuming now. Anyway, Chapter 9. Kind of sucky, but it sets up the next bit quite well. Enjoy!**

* * *

As Zoey held Rythian, she realized something.

'You are very wet. I mean, like, soaking wet."

"Then why don't you get me a towel?"

"I was planning to bring you one for when you completed the parkour thing, but I decided against it."

"Why?"

"Because it's kinda funny."

"Just get me a towel."

Zoey let go of Rythian, just as Lewis offered to get a towel.

"Just don't make it all wet.", Rythian chuckled. Lewis was as wet as he was.

"I'm going to check on Ravs.", Zoey said, "I haven't seen him in a while."

"Check the bar.", Sips said.

"I never would have thought to look there.", Zoey replied sarcastically, before heading off.

At the bar, she found what she was looking for.

"Ravs?"

"Uuugh, Zoey?"

Ravs was really drunk, as showcased by the many empty cider glasses lined up on the bar.

"Seriously, Ravs? The party's only been going for an hour and a half, and you're already this drunk?"

"Hey, Zoey. How's it going?", Ravs said, in a drunken stupor.

"Fine for me. You should go talk to some people."

"Fine, I'll go and socialize.", Ravs groaned.

Sjin was at the bar.

"Hi Zoey!"

"Don't let Ravs have any more cider. At least not for the next couple of hours."

She pointed at the Scotsman.

"Yeah.", Sjin said, "I can see why."

Rythian joined them, now reasonably dry. He motioned to Zoey, and they headed for the dance floor.

When they got to the dance floor, a slow song was playing.

"This is too perfect.", Rythian giggled.

They embraced each other, and did a slow dance. Rythian realized something. Where he was, right at that point in time, dancing with Zoey, he had found perfection. However, something being perfect is a definite omen that something bad was going to happen. He and Zoey hadn't even been dancing for a minute when Rythian saw something is his peripheral vision. He stopped dancing.

"Why have we stopped?", Zoey asked.

The thing in Rythian's peripheral vision became clearer. Was that...

"Nilesy incoming!", Zoey yelled.

What Nilesy did next was nothing short of nuts. He ousted Sips from the DJ booth, and spoke.

"Hey everybody, this is DJ Nilesinator! Now, I think we can all agree that these slow songs are a bit crap, right?"

Rythian tried to protest, but there was a general cry of approval from almost everyone else.

"Now", Nilesy said, fiddling with the booth, "Let's replace this weird old crud with something NEW and COOL, like, oh, I dunno, DUBSTEP?"

Another cry of approval, and the music started. To Rythian, the beat was strange, but Zoey was already dancing.

"How the hell do you dance to this crap?"

"I don't know, Rythian. You just sort of do."

Rythian observed Zoey, and listened to the music. He started moving his arms around, because that's what Zoey was doing. The dance floor was slowly filling, and the mage wasn't sure why.

He got his answer when the bass dropped.

All of a sudden, everyone went nuts. The lights on the floor started flashing like crazy, and Zoey encouragingly poked him. Rythian let himself fall in to the groove, and before long he was spinning, waving his hands, and all the other things that people were doing. It may not have been romantic, but it was fun. Rythian was still pissed at Nilesy for ruining his and Zoey's moment, however, and he made himself heard once the song was over. He approached Nilesy, hands clenched in to fists.

"Whoa, Rythian, calm it!", Nilesy said, with fear in his voice.

"You ruined our moment."

"It wasn't so bad, was it?"

"You. Ruined. Our. Moment."

"It didn't matter to you that mu-"

Rythian interrupted Nilesy. With his fist.

Sjin yelled, "Whoa, whoa, whoa!"

"This scrub ruined my moment with Zoey.", Rythian growled, ready to strike out at anyone.

Sjin didn't want violence, and thought for a second. All of a sudden, he had a brainwave.

"Nilesy, you have been charged with ruining someone's fun, and, as a result, you will be punished with the Slap Punishment."

"The what now?"

"The Slap Punishment allows Rythian to slap you three times, one at a time, at any time tonight, as long as people are watching."

A grin spread across Rythian's face.

"Not only will this hurt Nilesy, It'll also be hilarious. I'm in."

Nilesy tried to object, but Sjin shushed him.

Rythian had a quiet laugh to himself. Three slaps. Where? When? Only he could decide. This was going to be good.

* * *

**A/N: Oooh, suspense! Tomorrow, you will se what happens. BTW, Chapter 10 is the last premade one. Don't expect regular updates after that one. I have a life, and I occasionally get cases of horrible writer's block. 'Til next time.**


	10. The First Slap

**'Sup? Sorry for this being late. Things have got in the way. Anyway, here is the last pre-written chapter, and therefore the last of my repeated updates. Don't say I haven't been spoiling you guys. Enjoy!**

* * *

Midnight. Ravs' alcohol ban had expired, and there were several bets as to how long it would take for him to get banned again. Nobody had bet on him lasting longer than 45 minutes, and judging by the speed with which he downed his first post-ban glass of cider, those who had made lower guesses were probably right. The other hot topic of the night was Nilesy's slap punishment. More than three hours had passed since Rythian and Nilesy's confrontation, and nothing had happened. Yet.

For the previous hour, Rythian and Duncan had been sitting at a table together, conversing about whatever came to mind. Duncan's inventions, Rythian's magic, daily life, the Sjindig, and all manner of random subjects. Finally, Duncan came to the topic that was on everyone's mind.

"When are you going to slap Nilesy?"

"I haven't really thought about that, I guess."

"It's been ages since you agreed to it, Rythian. Everyone's watching you. Waiting for you to make a move."

Rythian stood up, and tried to spot Nilesy. After a few seconds, he saw him at the archery range. Judging by the presence of Hannah, Minty and Kim, he was probably showing off. He made his decision.

"You know what, Duncan?"

"What?"

"I'm going to slap Nilesy right now. I have a plan."

"Um... yeah. Go for it."

Rythian headed off, and Duncan, grabbing his phone, followed without telling him. He was most definitely filming this.

From what Rythian was seeing, Nilesy was a pretty good archer. The pool man was no Sips or Teep, but he hit the bullseye every now and again. As Rythian drew closer, he knew exactly what Nilesy was trying to do. There was an arrow in the bullseye. Nilesy was concentrating hard. Nobody spoke. None of the girls alerted Nilesy to Rythian's presence. They all knew what Rythian was about to do, and they all watched with baited breath. Nilesy's fingers were shaking slightly. He was sweating. For Rythian, it was now or never. He picked his moment, and snapped his fingers. This small noise was enough to break Nilesy's concentration, and he loosed his arrow, which rather obviously missed the bullseye, before turning around.

Rythian spoke in a mocking, falsetto voice, "_Oh, look at you, Nilesy, trying to be all cool like Rythian by copying his trick _-he ditched the falsetto - and FAILING. That must hurt."

"Rythian, you little -"

"And so must THIS!", Rythian yelled, before swinging his open hand around and slapping Nilesy in the face. Hard.

"What the hell, man? I thought we were friends!"

"Deal's a deal, Nilesy. Hmm. I never was the best at maths, but if I remember rightly, three minus one equals two."

"Oh god. Two more slaps like that one. My face is going to be a flipping train wreck."

Hannah interrupted, "Yeah, and a train wreck I'm going to have to look at every day for ages."

Nilesy snarked, "Well why don't you go stay with Lewis then? He is your boyfriend, after all!"

"Oh, you just went there. Fine. You know what? Screw you. I'm going to stay with Lewis for a while, all right. A really long bloody while."

With that, she stormed off. Rythian left the scene. As he walked away, he heard Nilesy crying. From the sound, they were very big, un-manly tears. At that point, Rythian wanted to be alone. He felt like an asshole. Then Duncan came along.

"I caught all of that on video."

"I'm guessing that includes the last part.

"Yeah. Why? Does it matter?"

"Yes it f**king matters. Just, whatever you do, don't show anyone."

"Why not?"

Rythian sighed, before abruptly snapping, "You know what? Screw you, Duncan. Screw you and your god damn nosiness. If anyone sees that clip, everyone is gonna see me as Rythian the Big Freakin' Asshole, and it's gonna be your fault."

Rythian ran off. Duncan was utterly speechless. What had he done?

* * *

**A/N: I'm telling you guys, this chapter wasn't meant to be this sad. Things happened in my head. Nilesy and Hannah went out of control, the metaphorical poop hit the fan, and the metaphorical sh*t went everywhere. Next chapter will probs be some Zoethian hurt/comfort stuff. Prepare your butts. 'Til next time.**


	11. Not Your Fault

**'Sup? Oh god, the adorableness of this chapter. All I'm gonna say. Enjoy!**

* * *

For a while now, Zoey had been doing a whole lot of not much. T'o be honest, she was rather bored. She sat at a table, nibbling a cookie, and wondering what Rythian was up to. It was at this point that Minty came up to her, looking rather worried.

"Um, hi Zoey."

"Something's up. I can hear it in your voice."

"Um, well, Rythian slapped Nilesy."

"Cool! Sucks that I didn't see it. Seriously? Why the mood?"

"Well, yeah, Nilesy and Hannah started arguing completely out of the blue. Something about Lewis, I think. Anyway, Hannah got really angry and left, and then Nilesy started crying. Rythian must have felt really bad or something, because he ran off. No idea where he is."

"Oh god. I just- I just don't know what to think."

"Uh, well, I'm just gonna go now, OK?"

There was no reply.

Rythian sat on the end of the pier, his legs dangling over the edge. After his encounter with Duncan, he didn't really want to talk to anyone, but felt like he should. Everyone who had been there when he slapped Nilesy was out of the question. He needed someone unbiased. Preferably someone he liked. Ravs would be perfect, if he weren't drunk. Maybe Martyn, or Lewis. They were likeable enough. Rythian almost slapped himself when it hit him. None of those would work. What he needed, there and then, was Zoey. His train of thought was derailed by footsteps on the dock behind him.

"Whoever you are, go away. I want to be alone."

"Rythian. It's me. Zoey."

Rythian beckoned her to sit next to him. She obliged, putting her real arm around his shoulders.

"I know why you're like this, Rythian."

"You do? Who told you?"

"Minty."

"I'll just assume you know everything then."

"OK"

"I feel like a dick. I made Hannah angry, I made Nilesy sad. Can I do anything right?"

"Stop thinking like that, Rythian. In the big wide world, this is nothing. Besides, you make me very, very happy."

"Yes. You're right. Still doesn't excuse the fact that it's my fault."

"It's not your fault, Rythian! You didn't get to decide whether or not Nilesy and Hannah got angry at each other."

"But what if they never like each other again?"

"People are nice. They'll make up eventually."

"That doesn't shake the feeling that my night has been ruined."

"Know this, Rythian. So many great things have happened tonight. There's never gonna be another night like this, not even if there's another Sjindig. You should be cherishing this time."

"Yeah. Yeah I should. Let's make tonight special."

"That's the spirit! Job one, apologize to Nilesy."

Rythian was silent for a few seconds.

"Sure. That works."

Rythian chuckled under his breath.

Zoey muttered, "I know what you're planning, and I don't like it. It's gonna be good to watch, though."

Rythian smiled and shrugged. Whenever he wanted to keep something secret. Zoey always seemed to be able to read his mind.

Zoey spoke softly, "You know, Rythian, the last couple of hours have been a little bit dull."

"I know how to fix that problem, at least.", Rythian replied, before stopping and embracing Zoey. She returned the favour. They hugged for a while. It was a long, heartfelt hug.

Rythian gasped, "Zoey."

"What?"

"Your robot arm. It's squeezing me really hard."

"Sorry."

They broke the embrace, and Zoey muttered something about force and calibration. Rythian found her mutterings on science cute, in a weird kind of way. The rest of the night was going to be fine, as long as he had her.

* * *

**A/N: I AM MELTING FROM FEELS! Zoethian is just so damn cute, isn't it? Hang on, is that...**

**Rythian: Zoey, you ate a cookie in this chapter didn't you?**

**Zoey: Yeah**

**Rythian: That makes you Peeta, and that makes me Katniss!**

**Me: But you're already Katniss**

**Rythian: Oh. That**

**Zoey: Oh, and also, I came to talk to you in the middle of the night where nobody can see for a feels-y conversation like that one part in the first book, so that makes me Katniss!**

**Me: Two things. One, you really are scraping the bottom of the barrel here. Two, Nilesy was supposed to become Katniss at the end of chapter nine, but I had a brain fart**

**Nilesy: Can I be Katniss now?**

**Me: Sure**

**I haz idea, but this author's note is already way too long, so I'll tell you guys my idea soon. It involves the Yogscast Tekkit universe and Pandora. Which Pandora? Figure it out. 'Til next time.**


	12. Not Saying Much

**'Sup? Yeah, you know when I said that I get horrible writer's block sometimes? That happened. Anyway, the long-awaited Chapter 12. You guys are gonna like dis. Enjoy!**

* * *

Rythian and Zoey walked through the Sjindig site trying to find Nilesy. On the way, they bumped in to Ravs, who was drunk.

"Ravs.?", Rythian whispered.

"Yeah?", the Scotsman groaned.

"Come with me. Not saying much, just that it's going to be good."

Ravs, after several rather amusing attempts to walk more than a metre without falling over, was held up by Zoey. There was only so long that you could stand a drunk's attempts to walk just because they were funny.

The Sjindig site was small, so it didn't take long to find Nilesy. He was sitting behind the stage, snuffling slightly. He seemed like he wanted to be alone, but that wasn't going to happen. Rythian nudged him slightly.

"What d'you want?", Nilesy muttered dejectedly.

Rythian spoke in that calm, neutral way that let you know he was being honest, "To say sorry."

"For what?"

"For slapping you."

"Don't be that way, Rythian. I deserved it."

"I don't know, Nilesy. I just sort of", he thought for a second, "you know, overdid it."

"Yeah. Maybe you did. What happened with Hannah was my fault, though."

"I'm not so sure. I don't know whose fault it was, but there's no guarantee it was you."

"Thanks."

"By the way, I want to say another thing, but Sjin needs to be here."

"Why?", Nilesy inquired.

Rythian said, sounding slightly dishonest, "You know what, I'll tell you later."

He pointed at Ravs, and said, "Minion! Get Sjin for me!"

Ravs ambled off.

Nilesy snarked casually, "It's not nice making people your minions, Rythian."

Rythian chuckled, "He's drunk. Making drunk people your minions is fine."

Upon seeing Sjin, Ravs yelled,"Sjin! Rythian wants you! Something to do with Nilesy!"

Sjin was initially confused, but decided that anything to do with Rythian and Nilesy was worth his time. Thanks to Ravs' overly loud yell, Sips had heard, and decided that such a situation was worth his time too.

"Hey Sjin!", he hollered, "I'm coming with you. I'm not gonna miss this!"

"Sure thing, Sipsy!", the farmer yelled in reply.

Ravs lazily waved them in Rythian and Nilesy's general direction, before leading the way. Rythian was mildly annoyed when Sips showed up, but he decided to let him stay. The more people who saw what was about to happen, the better.

The mage cleared his throat, and spoke.

"You know, I've been thinking."

Sips cut him off, "That's dangerous."

"Shut up. Anyway, on the subject of the slap thing, I may have over-reacted and set off the chain of events that led to all this, and I may have accidentally ruined certain people's nights, albeit indirectly, the first time I slapped Nilesy."

Nilesy stared daggers at him. Rythian continued.

"What I want to do, and this may come as a shock, is call off Nilesy's punishment."

Sjin protested, "You can't!"

Rythian shushed him.

"We all know what happened earlier, and it wasn't good. Do we want something like that happening again? No. That's why I'm calling this off. Nilesy, do you agree?"

"Umm, I guess so."

Rythian put his hand out.

"Shall we shake on it?"

"Yeah. Let's do that."

Nilesy started putting out his hand, but before he could even finish the movement, Rythian, with one swift arm movement, gave everyone's assumptions a metaphorical slap in the face.

And Nilesy a real one.

It took everyone a couple of seconds to come to terms with what had just happened. The first response, reassuringly enough, was one of pure hysteria, courtesy of Sips.

Sips spoke, in between fits of laughter, "Oh, Nilesy! You got owned, you mother trucker!"

Sjin, slightly less hysterical than his friend, interjected, "I think that's what's known as a bait-and-switch. Oh, and you just fell for the oldest one in the book!"

Nilesy, of all the things he could have done, laughed, "Guess I did. Also, I guess that means the punishment's still a thing, Rythian?"

Rythian giggled slightly when he said, "Yup. It definitely is. One slap left, Nilesy."

Nilesy replied, "Well. I'm f*cked."

* * *

**A/N: Didn't expect THAT ONE, didja? Expect more writer's block, because I''m not sure how to follow this up. Leave suggestions for what happens next, or for oneshots (I do those now) in a review. Nilesy is still Katniss. 'Til next time.**


End file.
